


Bersamamu, di bawah salju

by witchmajo



Series: Winter Episode [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anime References, Bahasa Indonesia, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter, love triangle kinda?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: Tadinya Ren berniat berbagi syal hasil rajutannya sendiri dengan Takumi ketika cuaca dingin. Akan tetapi salju justru turun ketika Ren bertemu Ruki di malam itu.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Series: Winter Episode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006683
Kudos: 1





	Bersamamu, di bawah salju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sekadar demi memudahkan pembaca, para karakter di fiksi ini duduk di kelas berikut:
> 
> Ren: kelas 12  
> Ruki, Junki: kelas 11  
> Keigo: kelas 10  
> Takumi: kelas 9  
> S4: kelas 8
> 
> Author tidak menampilkan Mamechan dan Sho karena mereka berdua bukan murid SMP maupun SMA ketika Ren jadi murid kelas 12. Mamechan masih kelas 6, sedangkan Sho sudah kuliah tahun pertama.

Desember, 201x

Syoya, Shosei, Sukai, dan Shion. Itulah nama keempat bocah kelas 8 yang baru saja pulang sekolah ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tanah lapang di mana orang-orang bisa bermain salju di sana. Tanpa bersalin pakaian terlebih dahulu, mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, tentunya dilengkapi dengan jaket khusus musim dingin. Syoya mengenakan syal rajutannya sendiri berwarna ungu pastel. Shosei juga mengenakan atribut tambahan berupa sarung tangan bermotif salah satu karakter dari serial _Pokémon, Eevee_.

Setibanya di sana, mereka berempat kegirangan melihat tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal. Mereka pun segera bermain membuat boneka salju. Dengan terampil Syoya dan Sukai membuat beberapa kelinci salju berukuran kecil, sedangkan Shosei dan Shion sibuk membuat replika karakter salah satu animasi terkenal dari film _Frozen_. Shosei mengeluhkan ketiadaan wortel sehingga bagian hidung _Olaf_ menjadi tidak lengkap. Syoya dan Shion tertawa melihat _Olaf_ setengah jadi itu, sedangkan Sukai sibuk menaruh kumpulan kelinci salju buatannya dan buatan Syoya di sekeliling _Olaf._ Tak lupa mereka berempat saling mengambil gambar karya mereka menggunakan telepon pintar masing-masing, serta mengunggah foto di akun medsos mereka.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, salju turun di lokasi tersebut. Shosei teringat adegan sebuah anime _idol_ dimana para karakter yang tergabung dalam sebuah _group_ itu tampil di _stage_ menyanyikan lagu bertema musim dingin di tengah-tengah hujan salju. Shion mengusulkan agar ia, Shosei, dan Syoya melakukan _dance cover_ lagu yang dimaksud Shosei, _Snow Halation_. Syoya mengiyakan seraya menyerahkan telepon pintarnya kepada Sukai. Ia meminta bantuan Sukai agar merekam video _dance cover_ mereka. Sukai menyeringai mendengar usulan kawan-kawannya itu. Setelah Syoya, Shosei, dan Shion telah mengambil posisi masing-masing dan memberi isyarat bahwa mereka sudah siap, Sukai merekamnya.

Puas bermain salju, mereka pun meninggalkan tanah lapang itu dengan hati gembira. Mereka berempat berjalan beringan menuju sebuah _vending machine_ dengan niat mencari minuman hangat. Namun tidak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis tersebut, nampak dua pria sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Keempat anak SMP itu segera mencari tempat persembunyian begitu mereka menyadari salah satu di antara pria tersebut adalah kakak kelas mereka, Takumi, murid kelas 9 yang dulunya aktif di grup baseball. Sedangkan pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan kakak kelas mereka adalah Ren, murid kelas 12 di sebuah SMA ternama di kota mereka yang sering memenangkan kompetisi _modern dance_ , mulai dari tingkat regional hingga nasional.

Mereka berdua berpisah usai terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Syoya, Shosei, Shion, dan Sukai segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, sebuah dinding di dekat tiang lampu di pinggir jalan. Mereka berempat menuju _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman kaleng yang hangat, sekaligus membahas pertemuan dua orang senior mereka.

“Menurut kalian, mereka berdua tadi bahas apa?” tanya Shion.

“Entahlah, tapi mereka sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu,” jawab Syoya.

“Apakah itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hari Natal?” kini giliran Shosei yang bertanya.

“Bisa jadi, mengingat sebentar lagi hari Natal,” jawab Sukai yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal Natal, apa kalian sudah ada rencana pada malam Natal tanggal 24 Desember?” tanya Syoya.

“Kalau aku, aku akan merayakan Natal bersama keluargaku, seperti biasa,” jawab Shion. Sukai dan Shosei mengangguk setuju.

“Keluargaku sih biasanya akan menghadiri pesta memperingati natal yang diadakan sepupuku, tapi untuk tahun ini entah mengapa sepertinya aku sedang tidak ingin menghadirinya,” ujar Syoya sambil menatap langit yang mendung. Tak lama kemudian turun hujan salju.

“Yang kamu maksud sepupumu itu, Keigo-senpai kan?” tanya Shosei sembari menengadahkan pandangannya ke atas. Syoya menoleh lalu menggangguk ke arah Shosei.

“Aku ada ide,” usul Sukai. “Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di rumah Syoya di malam Natal? Walaupun Syoya tidak pergi ke pesta Keigo-senpai, tapi kan orangtuanya tetap pergi ke sana. Kita buat pesta natal kita sendiri. Berempat.”

“Menurutku…,” Shion segera melipat kedua tangannya. “Itu… _nice idea_ , Sukai!” Shion mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan wajah Sukai.

“Wah, ide bagus!” Syoya menepuk kedua tangannya. “Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pasokan makanan yang banyak!”

“Benar! Tapi Syoya, jangan lupa bilang ke orangtuamu dulu kalau kita semua akan menginap ya!” kata Shosei. Syoya tersenyum dan turut mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Shosei. “Tidak masalah! Ini akan jadi pesta kita yang menyenangkan!!!”

* * *

Di kamar rumah kontrakannya, Ren sibuk melipat syal berwarna merah muda hasil rajutannya sendiri, lalu memasukannya ke dalam _paper bag_. Tanpa sengaja Ren menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di samping _paper bag_. Di foto tersebut terdapat dirinya bersama teman-teman satu rumah kontrakannya, yakni Ruki, Junki, dan Keigo. Ren tersenyum saat menatap foto tersebut, namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya kembali melirik sebuah berkas di atas meja belajarnya. Berkas yang menandai dirinya telah diterima sebagai mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas. Sebagai siswa yang mempunyai segudang prestasi, khususnya di bidang _dance_ , tidak begitu sulit bagi Ren untuk mendapat rekomendasi menjadi mahasiswa di universitas. Tak lama kemudian Keigo datang mengetuk pintu kamar Ren, mengajaknya makan malam bersama di ruang makan.

Sembari menikmati makan malam mereka, Ren, Ruki, Junki, Keigo menjelaskan rencana mereka masing-masing di malam Natal. Keigo akan mengurusi pesta natal keluarga Sato di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Junki akan menemui orang tuanya yang berkunjung ke Tokyo. Ruki bersama anggota band indie yang dibentuknya akan tampil di sebuah cafe _._ Ren sedikit tersipu ketika menjelaskan rencana malam natalnya, namun untungnya teman-teman sekontrakannya bisa memahami rencana Ren.

“Ciye, Ren-kun mau nge- _date_ ,” goda Junki sambil menyenggol Ren yang duduk di sampingnya. Ren hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi godaan Junki.

“Eh… tunggu! Tunggu! Kasihan Ruki,” seru Keigo tiba-tiba.

“Kasihan kenapa?” tanya Junki yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Dari kita bertiga tidak ada yang menyaksikan konser band Ruki,” jawab Keigo sambil menoleh ke Ruki.

“Benar juga ya… hmm…” Junki seketika memegang dagunya, memasang pose layaknya sedang dalam mode berpikir serius.

“Ruki, aku sih mau datang… tapi, maaf,” Ren kesulitan menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada Ruki.

“Iya, aku tahu. Letak cafe dan taman yang bakal jadi tempat nge- _date_ Ren-kun itu berlawanan arah. Tidak apa-apa. Mending Ren-kun langsung ke taman saja nanti,” ujar Ruki. Selepas itu Junki dan Keigo juga meminta maaf kepada Ruki.

* * *

“Maaf, Rukkun. Aku sudah janji mau menginap di rumah Syoya pas malam natal,” ujar Shosei melalui sambungan telepon Ruki.

“Iya, tidak apa-apa kok! Bareng Shion dan Sukai juga kan?”

“Benar sekali!”

“Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka semua ya,”

“Oke!”

Ruki memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Shosei, adik sepupunya. Tadinya ia berniat memanggil Shosei menyaksikan penampilan bandnya, akan tetapi apa boleh buat Shosei sudah punya rencana lain. Ia meletakkan telepon pintarnya di atas meja sembari menatap 2 lembar tiket yang bisa digunakan untuk menonton penampilan bandnya di malam natal. Ruki segera menarik paksa tiket tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja, lalu menguncinya. Setelah itu ia membuka buku berisi lirik lagu-lagu bandnya dan mengambil gitarnya untuk latihan.


End file.
